Not My Fight
by Puddin' Pop and his Jacks
Summary: Kevin learns that he can't train for every single fight in life. Sometimes he has to stand back, and allow his friends to fight their own battles.


**TITLE: **_Not My Fight_

**SUMMARY: ** _Kevin learns that not everything in life is his fight. That he can't train for every situation that life comes his way. Or his friends ways. Sometimes being a friend he has too step back._

**CATEGORY: **_Friendship/ Family/ Drama/ Romance/ Hurt/Comfort/ Angst/ Crime/ Tragedy_

**PRELUDE:**

**DEALING WITH OLDER SISTERS**

Kevin glared into Serena eyes. "You aren't taking Emily's place."

Serena right eye brow rose high. "Don't tell me how to protect Emily." She growled low in her voice. "I'm well now. I'm here to take my destiny as the Yellow Ranger. Emily is going back home. Where she will be safe."

"You aren't the Yellow Ranger." Kevin growled right back. "You never were. Emily was destined to be a Power Ranger. Not you."

"I'm the oldest. I'm the strongest. I'm the protector. I am the Yellow Ranger." Serena used four of her fingers as she made her points.

"I don't mind going home." Emily stepped in between her sister, and her teammate. "I don't mind Serena taking her rightful place on the team." She gently smiled at her sister, "I was only a temporary replacement for my sister."

"She's not going to replace you Em." Kevin said his face softening. "No one can."

"Kevin is right." Jayden spoke from where he stood leaning against the wall. "No one can replace you Emily."

Emily had looked over at the Red Ranger as he began to speak. Her face grew hotter than after she realized he had entered the room; but decided to remain silent.

Serena tilted her head as she took in her sister's expression as she stared at Jayden. Now she knew that she had to get Emily away from these people. Sooner the better. "Emily pack your bags. You are going home today." She said in a firm voice.

Emily nodded. She turned and started from the room. But when Jayden put his hand on her shoulder she paused. "It's okay Jayden. I always knew this was temporary. It was awesome getting to know you guys. Being part of the team." She smiled shrugging her shoulders, "My first team in my life." Swallowing around the lump in her throat. "I may not be able to see you guys until the evil is finally beaten. But, I can always write."

"You aren't leaving." Jayden swallowed. "Emily, I have to tell you -"

"Get your things now, Emily." Serena commanded in a hard voice.

"Why don't you just shut the hell up!" Kevin demanded in a hard voice.

Emily's head twisted around quickly, "Kevin!" She stormed. "Leave my sister alone you ungrateful, and unfeeling boy."

Kevin's eyes widen. "I'm trying to protect you Emily." Waving his left hand towards Serena. "She's forcing you to leave us. To be all alone. I won't allow that."

"Serena just wants the best for me. She just wants me to be safe." A lone tear rolled down her cheeks. "I'm going back to the country." Without another word she turned and brushed passed Jayden towards the hallway.

"It's for the best." Serena said staring straight into Jayden's brown eyes.

Jayden silently nodded. Tucking his hands deep in his jeans pockets; he turned and left the living space himself.

Kevin turned to face Serena, "You didn't have too do that." He said in a low growl.

"Jayden isn't safe for my sister. Not right now." Serena sighed deeply, "I don't know if he ever will be even when we beat Xandred."

"Jayden has protected Emily against whatever Nighloks Xandred dishes out. We all do." Kevin gently said. "She's family."

"I'm not trying to be a total bitch here, Kevin. I love Emily with my whole heart. I had been there since the day she was born protecting her. Helping her through the years of when all the kids decided that she wasn't good enough; and decided on a daily basis to destroy her with their words." Serena said as she felt tears roll down her cheeks. "Now that she is facing danger on a life, and death basis. It's too much. Simply too much."

Kevin wanted to fight this decision. But it wasn't his fight too fight.

**END PRELUDE**


End file.
